Duele verte
by jazmine21
Summary: Hola a todas este es mi primer song fic, espero que les gueste esta inspirado en la cancion Duele Verte de ricardo arjona, espero que les guste, esta dedicado a todas las fans de serena y seiya - atencion tiene escenas no apta para menores lol


Hola a todos este song fic es para todas las Ladies Kou's espero y sea de su agrado

_Duele verte con un tipo_

_Al que le faltan las ideas _

_Y le sobran argumentos_

_Duele verte anestesiada_

_Porque así se dio la cosa _

_Porque así quiso tu suerte_

Serena dime cuánto tiempo más vas a durar con esto- le decía seiya mientras estaba recostado al lado de la rubia cubierto solo con una sabana

- Aun no lo sé- decía la rubia de hermosa mirada Azul celeste, mientras se incorporaba y se abrazaba a sus piernas poniendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas para evitar mirarlo

Cariño sé que esto es algo difícil para ti pero no es justo que tu estés a su lado solo por salvar algo que al final se perderá- decía seiya mientras acariciaba su mejilla y admiraba el bello cuerpo desnudo de su amada y sus hermosos largos cabellos dorados cubriendo la desnudez de su espalda

No es fácil seiya por favor entiéndelo – decía la rubia un poco exasperada

_Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplentes_

_Con la camiseta puesta pa' incluirme en tu futuro_

Está bien cariño no te pongas asi- le decía seiya mientras la abrazaba y le daba un tierno y apasionado beso en los labios.

Serena lo abraza y se acerca mas a el y se deja llevar por el fuego que siempre la invade al estar con seiya

_Mientras yo te doy de día_

_Lo que él no cumple en las noches_

Seiya se pone sobre ella y serena lo abraza mientras cierra sus ojos y lo besa desenfrenadamente mientras ambos empiezan su danza del amor

_Aquí está tu clandestino _

_pa' jugar al escondite como amante guerrillero_

_pa' cubrirte tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno _

Seiya ya es tarde es hora de que te marches, mis padres no tardan en llegar y Darién vendrá por mí para ir a cenar- decía mientras se paraba y rápidamente se iba al baño mientras seiya la veía desde la cama, tomo sus pantalones su camisa y empezó a vestirse se sentó sobre la cama y veía a serena como iba y venía de un lado a otro de la recamara para cambiarse entonces se le ocurrió una excelente idea, que para el seria magnifica la tomo de la cintura y la cargo elevando sus piernas mientras serena le decía- Seiya pero que estás haciendo- seiya le respondió ahorita lo veras- seiya aprisiono sus labios y serena se dejo besar y no se dio cuenta del plan de seiya que era llevarla al baño a la regadera y le tomo desprevenida el chorro de agua por lo que soltó tremendo grito mientras seiya solo se reia y la amaba debajo del chorro de agua tibia, serena lo besaba y le acariciaba la espalda cuando de repente un llamado de su madre le sorprendió

Serena hija estas bien- decía su mama

Si mama- decía serena desde el baño mientras seiya solo se reía y serena trataba de callarlo.

Me ha parecido escuchar un grito– le decía su mama nuevamente.

si mama lo que paso es que me equivoque; puse el agua demasiado fría- decía mientras seiya le daba besos en todo el cuerpo de la rubia provocando cosquillas en la rubia.

De acuerdo pero ten cuidado de no pescar un resfriado serena- decía su madre

Si mama- respondía serena

Oye serena me parece que el auto de tu amigo seiya está afuera estacionado pero no vi a nadie dentro, creí que él estaría aquí- decía su madre

Seiya tu auto- le decía serena alarmada mientras que seiya despreocupado seguía dándole besos en su cuerpo mientras serena se debilitaba la voz de tanto placer

Ahmm sí mama lo que pasa es que seiya vino hace rato y me pidió si podía dejar aquí su auto por un momento ya no tarda en llegar por el- decía mientras seiya empezaba a cargarla poniéndose entre sus piernas y quitándole lo que le quedaba de ropa

Mientras serena le decía – seiya no mi mama está aquí

Pero al chico de coleta poco le importo empezó a besarla en los labios y termino lo que había empezado

_Aunque yo no esté en la foto de la sala de tus padres _

_ni en el bautizo del sobrino _

_Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una_

Al terminar le toco salir mojado por la ventana y mientras bajaba se dio cuenta de una de las fotos de la estantería del pasillo donde salía su amada rubia con su rival, pensó en lo ironico de la situación pero poco le importo, ya que mientras pudiera estar con su amada serena todo estaría bien.

Entonces toco el timbre con una sonrisa en sus labios como la de un niño pequeño cuando hace una travesura, mientras serena desde el cuarto de arriba pensaba que diablos estaría haciendo ahora seiya

Buenas tarde señora Tsukino- saluda seiya cordialmente

Hola seiya-respondio la señora Tsukino- supongo que vienes por tu auto, pero mírate hijo que te ha pasado estas todo mojado

Oh esto, vera lo que paso es que una amiga mía creyó divertido mojarme a cubetazos – decía riendo

Pero que juventud de ahora- decía la señora Tsukino con un rostro un poco preocupado

Mientras serena escuchaba todo desde la escalera, se estaba pensando el bajar o mejor dejar que seiya-

Le hablare a serena, hace rato estaba tomándose un bañó, supongo que no tardara ya que darien vendrá por ella para llevarla a cenar

Ooh – solo respondió seiya

Mientras la señora Tsukino llamaba a su hija desde el pie de la escalera- Serena hija u amigo seiya está aquí, viene por su auto,

Si mama ya voy- respondió serena y empezó a bajar la escalera entonces se escucho otra vez el timbre de la puerta era Darién, en cuanto Darién vio a seiya hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a manera de saludo después de saludar a la señora Tsukino mientras que seiya solo se limito a no hacer una mueca y decir solo su nombre a secas, - Darien-, pero darien al ir a su princesa todo se borro de la mente y serena siguió con su teatro de que su novio era darien y su mejor amigo era seiya,

Seiya solo se limito a ver por la ventana se despidió de la señora Tsukino tomo las llaves de su auto que estaban en la repisa y se despidió de un beso en la mejilla con serena, - hasta pronto Bombon, Darien solo hizo una mueca al oír el apodo entonces serena cerró la puerta de su casa y vio cuando seiya se iba en su auto. Pensando en su relación con darien pronto iba a terminar

_Cierra puertas y ventanas_

_Que el mismísimo cielo _

_Pondrá una sucursal_

_En el séptimo piso_

_A las once cincuenta_

_Mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj_

Al otro día serena se encontraba sola en su casa, esperaba a seiya empezó acerrar las ventanas ya que los vecinos empezaban a murmurar que el chico kou se le veía mucho por ahí, inclusive más que al novio

_Cierra puertas y ventanas _

_Que en noventa minutos _

_Habrá que condensar_

_Las caricias que caben_

_los encuentros furtivos y la soledad_

seiya llego como siempre puntual , esta vez había traído el auto de taiki para no levantar mas sospechas ya que no quería que la reputación de serena se viera implicada

Serena abrió apresuradamente y en cuanto estuvieron dentro del resguardo de la casa se arrojo a los brazos de quien según era su mejor amigo este la tomo en brazos y la llevo al refugio que era testigo del amor que se tenían, ahí la desnudo y le empezaba a hacerle el amor

Hay que darnos prisa que solo tenemos noventa minutos- decía serena

Porque? – preguntaba el chico de coleta

Me toca ir con ami a hacer un trabajo de la escuela- decía la rubia un tanto apurada bajándole la cremallera del pantalón y le quitaba la playera al mismo tiempo, empezó a deleitarse con el perfecto torso de seiya y aprisiono sus labios, dejándose lleva como otras veces por el fuego de las sensaciones que solo seiya era capaz de producir en ella

_Y es que tú ahora tienes dos _

_Y a mí me dividen una_

Al estar sobre el recordó un momento de la cena con Darién, cuando se recriminaba a si misma por su comportamiento, ya que ni seiya ni darien merecían esto, pero al momento en que seiya mordisqueo uno de sus pechos todo pensamiento recriminatorio se le fue de la cabeza, y ahora solo podía dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que en ese momento sentía

_puede ser que tu conciencia _

_te castigue por las noches _

_Y te aliente en las mañanas_

Mientras seiya al estar en medio de la pasión que sentía por serena se pregunto qué pasaría en el futuro, cuando ella subiera al trono y tuviera que traer al mundo una hija que no sería de él, seguirían haciendo lo mismo? Se pregunto a sí mismo, entonces la escuchó gemir entre sus brazos y penos al carajo, mientras sigamos disfrutando de esto no importa lo que pase

_Puede ser que un día de tantos _

_Nos quedemos sin futuro _

_Y tú sigas con tu teatro_

Serena ya no pensaba solo sentía, le encantaba estar con seiya y al ver sus ojos llenos de pasión se dejo amar como solo seiya le podría amar

_Mientras tanto _

_Dame un beso atrincherado _

_De esos que por ser culpable_

_Son como agua en el desierto_

Seiya acerco su rostro y la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, un beso de desesperación por ella, lleno de amor y de pasión, una pasión que lo consumía en un fuego desesperante pero sentía que ella dudaba un poco así que la tomo más fuertemente y la pego más hacia el haciendo que las emboscadas de amor se hicieran mas rápidas

_Tómame como al tequila _

_De un golpe y sin pensarlo _

_Quien si alguien sale ganado _

_eres tu querida amiga _

_aunque pienses lo contrario _

Serena al sentir el beso tan ardiente de el dudo en si merecía todo lo que él le entregaba, pero al sentir esa pasión desenfrenada no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante lo que estaba a ella

_Y es que tu ahora tienes dos _

_y ami me dividen una, _

hola a todos , este es mi primer song fic, espero haberlo hecho bien, y también espero sus comentarios

hasta luego


End file.
